


Gentleman's Agreement

by PokeLove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Cock Expansion, Come Inflation, Constantly Growing Boys, Dick King Gary, Dick King Green, Impossible Growth Spurts, Large Cock, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Ash, Size Queen Red, dub-con kinda, hypersexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeLove/pseuds/PokeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gentlemen’s Pokemon Academy of Kanto was a full-time boarding school for young men between the ages of eleven to fifteen. At the school, boys of the higher class were free to do anything they wished to those of a lower station – it was encouraged, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less shameless smut - if I write a plot, it's completely secondary to the sex. I'll be filling personal prompts, and the primary pairing will be Green/Ash. Green/Red, Red/Gary, Ash/Red, Gary/Ash, and Green/Gary may appear eventually, but may not.

Ash Ketchum hated his life. He could pick any point in his miserable little life to prove it, but right now, was even worse than some of the days of his life. Being forced to room with Gary that first year, before he got raised to a higher class? Fine. His big brother Red abandoning him? Okay, he’d deal.

But having to shower with bully extraordinaire and all around _dick_ Green Oak because his shower was the only one in working condition and Green found out about that? Easily the worst thing. He could hear the taunts already – the jerk had already taken his big brother, he didn’t need Green getting ammunition because he was small in all departments. Red got all the good genetics out of the two of them. He’s first into the shower though, before Green even sees what he looks like naked.

“Why, someone would think you're shy.” The ghost of a chuckle against the back of his neck almost makes Ash jump. “You got a problem with me, soot-bitch?” Green’s voice is, just like his brother Gary’s, absolutely delectable. But Ash refuses to let him win, ignores him with pure will. He doesn’t jump, even when his hands settle on Ash’s hips – and what the fuck? His hands were practically enveloping his hips that was not fair he was so much bigger – and squeeze slowly. The pressure actually feels a little nice, before it increased, and Ash has to fight a small noise of pain. But, just as suddenly, the tight grip loosens.

“You’re so fucking small.” Green’s voice is amused. “All over, it seems.” The rich chuckle that echoed in his ear almost makes Ash jump again, but he doesn’t, fingers in his own hair as he washes himself clean, tries to ignore him.

The hand on his dick, however, is harder to ignore. Ash gives a surprised jolt, and Green’s laugh is rich.

“I was starting to wonder if anything would get you to acknowledge me.” The fingers around his length begin to play, and Ash has to keep his composure – he refuses to give another inch in Green’s sick game. Green plays with him, stroking his length playfully and making Ash grit his teeth slightly. “And you’re back to ignoring me – cute.” He laughed again, teasing the tip with a clever finger. “You’re so much better than Red, you know that soot-bitch?” He laughed lowly into an ear, as he continues tormenting Ash. “You’re smaller, so you’re probably tighter and a bit more portable. I could fuck you anywhere.” Ash ignored him, even as his cheeks flush a little with arousal. He can feel Green against him, and his cheeks brighten with color, even as he struggles to maintain composure. Nothing else had bothered him much… But shit. Green wasn’t even human with a dick like that. Green’s free hand splays over his stomach – and Ash, yet again, curses his small size.

“I’m probably too big for a shrimp like you though – I’d probably split you in half.” There’s a purr in his voice at that concept, and Ash supposes he could be forgiven, when his face turns practically neon from the idea.

A massive dick Green might be and have, but Ash would be a fucking liar if he didn’t admit that he’d wondered what it would be like to be fucked by something that big. Green however, knew exactly what he was thinking, cheating fucker he was, and let out a low laugh.

“And here I thought Red was a kinky bitch. I’d have taken you if I’d realized you were more interested. Red won’t even let me fuck him – says I’m _too_ big.” The shudder of disgust doesn’t go unnoticed, and Green smirks widely. He finally had something to mess with the little soot-bitch. “Let’s see…” His voice trails off, and suddenly, Ash finds his hands removed from his hair, Green’s own large one replacing it. “Let me. I’ll finish cleaning you up.” His voice is soft and gentle, strangely affectionate. “Once that’s done, I think we can get on with something even more fun.” Green’s laughter is sensual, and Ash squirms in his hold –yelps when Green’s hand on his dick speeds up. “Behave. I’m going to fuck you the way I want and you’ll like.” That actually gets Ash to panic a little, and his squirming kicks up a notch, only to still when Green’s hand does something that should be completely _illegal_ to get Ash limp and gasping in his hands.

“That’s better.” Green murmured against his skin, and with a final, firm rub to wet hair, Ash’s hair is freed from his grasp. Green keeps his other hand on Ash’s dick, lowers the stream of water so that it’s lighter and the heat would last – he’d hate for the water to get cold. He wouldn’t suffer, but Ash was a fucking midget and would freeze. Ash was unmoving in his grasp, which was good. Not so good was Ash’s clear expression of nervous terror. Green tugged on his hair, brings up his head so that he can see Green.

“Hey. Trust me. You’re going to love this. I promise that, alright?” He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. Ash was still clearly suspicious, and his disgruntled whine said as much.

“That’s the problem,” Ash muttered sourly under his breath. Green paused, and he gave Ash another stare.

“You _don’t_ trust me?” He asked, surprised. After a moment, Ash shook his head. “Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?” Green said, cross.

“Last year.” Ash ground out between gritted teeth. Green pauses, and for a moment, the delightful pleasure slows so Ash can gather his thoughts. Just as quickly, it starts up again, and Green’s mouth is back on his skin.

“Let me make it up to you,” He murmured into an ear. “Please?” He’s tempting – all hot dick at his back, and skillful hands in the front – Ash has to suck in a gasp when Green’s fingers pinch a nipple and twist it.

He’s much too tempting and Ash hates that. Green hefts Ash up, sits him on his raised leg as he glances around. “Where’s the lube?” Green’s casual request is almost borderline satirical. Ash’s face is scarlet, and he points – he refuses to tell him. Green hummed absently, before snapping the top open.

“I can trust you not to run off, hmm?” Green said teasingly, lifting Ash with a single hand to press him up against Green’s chest. Ash buries his head against his chest, doesn’t trust himself to not stare at the monstrosity that is Green Oak’s massive fucking dick. Ash is quivering in his hold, and Green grins, pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers to stretch Ash.

The touch surprises Ash, who whimpers into his chest, before squirming a little desperately. Green doesn’t kiss him – he has no doubt that Ash would punch him for such a thing – and instead reassuringly slides a hand up and down his back as he gently pushes a finger in, slowly exploring his tight passage with a fingertip, caressing the soft, velvet walls with affectionate grace that had Ash quivering and shaking in his grasp. Instinctively, Ash reaches up, wraps small arms around his neck, and Green counts that as a win. His patience is rewarded, when Ash slowly begins to push back, letting him slide more of his fingers in with a slow-growing smile.

Whoever had Ash before definitely trained him well, Green realizes, as Ash easily takes his fingers with barely a gasp of surprise and pain. He has to amend the thought when Ash begins to bounce impatiently, demanding another finger. Ash must have trained himself to take bigger sizes than he’d expected. Another finger, and now Ash is whimpering, rocking back and forth to fuck himself on the three digits that Green had generously provided. Green has to lean back and watch Ash get himself off on nothing more than that, because shit – this was what he’d been expecting with Red, but found in cute little Ash.

His fingers sink deeper, and he knows he’s gotten Ash’s sweet spot when a garbled mess of words leaves the boy, a wild variety of swearwords and pleased noises making Green smirk, just a little.

“Good?” He teased darkly, receiving a whimpering whine up at himself, rather than an answer. “Good to hear – you’re almost ready for the main event,” He chuckled at the instant noise that got him, the squirming whine and wiggle.

“Give it!” The two words are barely coherent. He’s smooth and easy now, bouncing up and down and fucking himself on Green’s fingers like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

That alone gets Green’s dick up, and he’s briefly dizzy. Ash catches sight of him, swallows and licks his lips. Green notices the way Ash reaches for his dick like it’s a damn magnet, and he grins.

“Go ahead baby. Play with it.” And as if his permission was all he needed, Ash did. His hands are tiny, compared to his girth, and for a moment, he wonders if Ash is going to back out of the deal altogether. Then Ash’s fingers wrap affectionately around the tip of his dick, play experimentally with him and begin to get comfortable with him.

Good god, he wished he’d picked up Ash sooner. Ash’s fingers are a goddamn _blessing_ on his length, hesitant but eager to touch everything in a way none of his other conquests were. With his size, it’s tough to get fully hard, but Ash knows how to play him, has him stiff and aching in less than a minute. It takes Ash another moment, and then he’s squirming a little impatiently. Green removes his fingers, and he watches, wide eyed as Ash slips to the ground and takes his head into his mouth.

Fucking fuck fuck _fuck_. Green has to tug him off after a minute, but he knows the damage is done – Ash’s eyes are glittering with the knowledge, and he knows he can expect a surprise blowjob in the future. Ash steals the lube from slack fingers, and to Green’s surprise, he pours it into his mouth, before winking up at him and putting his mouth over his thick length, using his tongue to spread the lube up and down his dick and – _Shit!_ Green moans as Ash slides deeper, takes more and more of him into his mouth, slowly but steadily getting his dick covered in lube. He can feel the back of Ash’s throat, and his eyes widen, as the tip is nudged further, his throat constricting around the head and pushing it down further. Ash hummed at him slowly, before burying his nose in the thick hair of his groin, before backing off, leaving him liberally coated and way more aroused than he expected to be.

“Is that good?” He asked, voice a little hoarse from taking his entire length in one go. Green’s fingers bury themselves in his hair, yank him up and kisses him until he can’t breathe.

“So much fucking better than good, god-fucking _damn._ ” Green hissed into an ear, already spreading Ash wide to nudge the tip of his cock into the welcoming warmth. Ash fucking _whimpers_ when he does, and Green counts that as a true fucking win. “And now I’m going to pay the favor right back to you, you fucking bitch.” That’s the only warning he gets before Green wraps his hands around Ash’s waist – and fuck he was _tiny_ – and fills Ash to the hilt in one quick, hard thrust.

There was a lot of reactions he was expecting. Pain, definitely. A little wide-eyed pleading even, to stop, slow down, please let him adjust. The thoroughly exhilarated wail that left Ash was not one of them. Fingers reach out, and he remembers they’re still in the shower when the stream turns up, and damn it’s still nice and hot, fuck yes. So he shifts angles, presses Ash against the wall at an angle that will let them both get soaked, and proceeds to fuck his goddamn brains out.

It’s a glorious sight to watch, his dick disappearing into Ash and the cute pucker of flesh as it’s dragged out a little, clinging to him because he’s just that fucking big. And he is – there’s audible slurping noises from every push in and out of Ash’s ass, the sweet, tight heat that stretches around him is fucking heavenly, and Ash is practically inconsolable, his words babbled in ecstasy and the occasional whine in his direction. Sometimes, they’re greedy little demands – faster and harder and if it was anyone else Green would worry about breaking them, but with Ash all he does is comply.

They work into an easy rhythm, fast and hard and Ash is so tight and perfect and Green damn well knows Ash is never, ever going to fuck anyone else if he has a say in it. The slick wetness of the hot shower, the rich noises from fucking the tight hole of his newest lover, all of it is almost too much for him. Ash’s arms are looped around his neck again, and Ash stretches up, kisses him like he’s dying. Green’s about to pull out – he’s not going to fill Ash without permission – when Ash wraps his legs around his waist, refuses to budge.

“Fill me up,” Ash demanded softly into an ear, and Green loses it entirely, thick, delicious jets of cum filling Ash – and if he was inclined to be dramatic – he’d swear that Ash’s stomach was actually bloating from all the cum he was dumping into him. It takes a second glance to confirm that it isn’t his imagination – there’s a notable, though not very big, dent in Ash’s toned stomach.

It’s silent for several moments, the heat of the shower pouring over them both, before Green takes his fingers and wraps them around Ash’s small, neglected prick. A few deft strokes is all it takes – before Ash is coming into his hands, whimpering and moaning his name into his neck.

It takes embarrassingly long for Green to pull out – he doesn’t want to, and even though Ash is nice and slack around him, it’s still tight as all fucking hell. The moment he does, Ash’s legs let go of his waist, and he stands on shaky legs, pressing up against him and getting Green’s cum-covered dick trapped between their bodies, white liquid flowing from his ass as it struggles to close.

Green almost comes again from the sight alone. He slowly reinserts his fingers, takes his time to get all of the cum out of Ash’s ass, and the two take an actual, proper shower this time, before stepping out.

All Green can think about is the next time – because there would be a fucking next time.


	2. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green thinks about his biting kink, and it nets him an odd realization. Biting Kink, Blood Kink.

He’s never going to admit it – but he had a thing for biting people. There’s evidence of it all over his pens – teethmarks gouged in deep into the plastic, his many reddened marks on his fingers after a long day of dealing with assholes. But he doesn’t bite people anymore. God, Green _wants_ to – but he isn’t going to let himself go out of control and bite someone until they bleed like he wants to.

Green eyes Ash, who’s sleeping in his room as he thinks. Red had rolled his eyes so hard and gone off to live with his brother – and Green couldn’t wait until Gary hit his growth spurt, so Red would have to deal with another giant dick he’d be unable to handle. Oak boys grew big, after all, and Green was living proof of that. His dick twitches slightly at the thought of Red being forced to take his brother, and he shakes his head – he has to focus on Ash – he could always come back to Red later.

Green reaches a hand out, runs his fingers over the tan flesh of Ash’s shoulder. Ash is nothing like Red – his skin is as dark as Brock – their geology teacher – and twice as healthy looking. Green attributed that partially to their regular fuck sessions, and partly to Ash’s outdoorsy nature.

They hadn’t had sex this week, mostly because Green had nearly bitten him today alone, and the temptation was too much when Ash was undressed, relaxing on his bed like he belonged there. He leans over, his lips meeting sun-warmed flesh with a faint groan of pleasure. Oh he wants to bite Ash – mark him and leave bloody marks all over his skin… But Ash’s skin is perfect – utterly unbroken. Another kiss, and Green feels the muscles underneath contract, as Ash laughed softly at him.

“Kissing my skin?” Ash teased, turning on his back so Green could catch a glimpse of sweet chocolate eyes. “I didn’t take you for the sentimental type.” Green huffs, watching Ash shiver with pleasure. “What’s wrong Green?” Ash is quick to zero in on him again, soft fingers curling in his hair before he can pull away. “You haven’t been yourself recently.” Ash tugs him up for a lazy kiss, and he only just resists the temptation for a quick nibble on a full lower lip before Ash pulls away, frowning. “Like that – you used to enjoy this more.” Ash sits up, moves to straddle him – Green doesn’t resist, because Ash always gets his way in the end, forceful brat that he is. “C’mon. Tell me.” Ash peppers his mouth with kisses – and Green takes them, because it’s nice, and he likes having a lapful of his naked lover in his arms.

“How do you feel about biting?” He finally asked, and he has the dubious pleasure of watching Ash think it over, the boy squirming a little to settle into his lap more comfortably. The boy hummed slowly, before looking at him wryly.

“What kind of biting?” He asked speculatively. “Because if it’s you biting me, I wouldn’t mind. Are you going to leave marks?” Green has to hiss mentally that Ash’s questions were _not_ an indication of acceptance, and presses a kiss against his neck.

“If I bit you hard enough to bleed?” That was way beyond just marking Ash – and they both knew it. Ash continues to think it over, and finally, he smiles.

“Show me.” Green’s heart stutters briefly.

“W-What?” He stares up, wide-eyed, and Ash’s eyes crinkle playfully at him, as he tilts his head to one side, exposing the entire length of his neck.

“Show me – I’m curious.” Ash’s blunt statement makes his length twitch again in the confines of his jeans, and he swallows nervously, pressing a kiss to that smooth neck before he gingerly takes the flesh into his mouth. He starts off light – it’s a gentle pressure against Ash’s skin, before he sinks his teeth in deeper, getting a surprised gasp from Ash, as his hands grasp against Green’s biceps. He waits a moment, letting the bruises blossom under the enamel, and then bites down deeper, stressing the thin barrier further.

A moan echoed above him, and he can see Ash’s head leaning back, his breath labored as his mouth hung open. Emboldened, he digs even deeper, the flesh giving way to a burst of juicy red in his mouth. Ash gives a muted cry of pleasure, and Green’s hands have to hold Ash still as his mind reels from both pleasure and surprise.

Ash apparently had absolutely no problem with biting whatsoever. His mouth is pulled away, and Ash drags his lips up to a fresh, empty spot on his skin, the younger boy panting.

“Can you do it again? I don’t think I caught it the first time.” Ash gasped at him, and Green smirks against tan skin. He should have figured Ash would like being bitten. So he does it again, faster this time, and pulls back only when his mouth is filled with liquid, swallowing it before pulling away.

He’s only half-hard, a fact that is remedied with Ash grinding into his dick – the slide of boxers and denim was both painful and fucking amazing. His jeans can barely hold him – he enjoys the feeling of being too big for a moment, watches Ash instead to distract himself from his needy cock. It had only been a week, and already he was acting fucking deprived without a slick hole to fit himself into. Shit. Ash had him wrapped around his pretty little fingers, and by the glint in brown, Ash _knew_ it.

“Can I?” Ash asked against an ear, and he smirks, toys with Ash a bit by biting down and finding a new spot to mark and make bleed.

“You know where the lube is, bitch,” He chuckled against Ash’s shoulder, and Ash moaned lowly against him, already reaching out and snagging it from a drawer before tugging Green’s jeans and boxers off with one quick tug.

“Did you get bigger?” Ash asked a little dazedly, touching the hard length curiously and making Green groan.

“If I did, it’s because I fucked you with it.” He groaned. “Now get on with it.” He hissed, and Ash complied, laughing against his skin playfully as he poured the lube directly over his dick, getting a twitch as a response as he groaned, precome weeping freely from the tip as Ash began to stroke him vigorously, making his dick harden even more. Ash stares at his covered hand, before pushing a finger shamelessly into himself, making quick and dirty work of stretching himself. Green’s hands settle against soft hips to keep him still, leans against the cushions to watch with silent fascination. Ash rarely used more than three fingers when it came to taking him – Ash admitted to enjoying some pain when it came to getting stretched by him, and fuck if that wasn’t a sight to enjoy.

Green marked another spot on Ash’s shoulders for his own amusement, and he enjoyed it, the sight of Ash quivering and panting as he hung above him, desperately seeking equilibrium. When he’d found it, Green could watch him slowly push the head of his length slowly into his warm heat, a growing grin on his features as he observes, Ash sliding him in inch by agonizing inch. Finally filled to the hilt, Green observes the dent he makes in Ash’s body, still amazed that someone so small could be so capable of taking his dick with such delightful ease. Ash clenched tight around him, and he hissed, leaning in to bite Ash again, moaning around his mouthful when Ash begins to move.

It’s the furthest thing from gentle Green’s ever had – fueled by his own desire and Ash’s acceptance, he flips Ash onto the bed and thrusts into that deliciously sinful heat that clings to him. Ash gasps, surprised and pleased all at once, before he reaches up, pulls Green into a kiss that’s as messy as it is hungry. Green bites him there too, moving hard and fast and merciless – Ash isn’t one for gentle sex – he likes it hard and fast and painful enough to bruise. He doesn’t slow down, doesn’t stop, even when Ash begins to whimper against his mouth, blood tanging against his lips and his cock desperate for release.

He pulled away for a moment, admires the swollen lips of his lover as they part – red and purple forming a blossoming bruise, with numerous marks all over Ash’s shoulders, and he quietly thinks nothing will ever be more gorgeous than Ash in those few seconds.

And the moment is broken, when his orgasm, long withheld from him, finally comes through, heat and arousal making him nearly pass out when he finally hit his peak. He watches in sick fascination, when he realizes that he had way more cum leaving him than he should. Ash’s stomach is definitely more swollen than last time, and fascinated, he strokes it gently, getting a purr from Ash as the exhausted teenager relaxes by him.

“You’re amazing.” Green remarked finally, pulling out of Ash and watching with awe as Ash’s stretched hole begins to leak cum, the white liquid pouring gently out and forming a thick puddle on his sheets.

“So are you,” Ash murmured sleepily. “Now c’mon. I want to take an actual nap, you dick.”

“I am a nice one though, yes?” He grinned.

A sleepy snort was his only answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, part two of who the hell knows. I have a few other chapter ideas in mind - The next one is going to be a bit weird, so I'll have a warning about it in the summary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening - a unique phenomenon in which the human body goes through six or seven years of puberty in a matter of hours. Some people get them, some don't. [Incest warning]

Green has never, ever stared at anyone the way he was staring at Ash. “What?” He croaked hoarsely. He knew – just by watching that smug smirk on Ash’s face, he was going to regret asking that question.

“I want you and Gary to fuck me. I know he’s long overdue for his growth spurt.” Ash said with a smile. “His… Awakening, you guys call it? That’s what made you go from what you were last year to this, wasn’t it?” Oh god, did Green remember that. Six hard hours of a nightmarishly painful growth spurt, with only his hand for company. But a tight, wet mouth… the sight of his brother hitting his first growth and him being able to watch… It was almost too delicious, to think of such things happening to his brother with him able to watch. But damn if he didn’t at least try to protest.

“He won’t agree to it. He’s been delaying it because of Red.” Green said finally, and he’s treated to the sight of Ash rolling his eyes as his legs uncross before him. Ash is on top of the table before him – his crotch about eye level to him, which is all sorts of amazing, because he’d been playing with Ash earlier and – woah, okay, got a bit off track. Ash is smiling sultrily, obviously following his thoughts, a foot rubbing up against his clothed dick slyly.

“Red doesn’t deserve him.” Green silently agrees with the sentiment, and Ash’s foot rubs a little harder, makes him groan as Ash plays with him. “You and I both know the longer he holds off, the more he’s going to grow.” Ash nudges his dick one more time, before removing his foot for a moment. “And the longer he’s going to need to be fucked.” Ash grins at him – and the action is completely inappropriate for this conversation thank you – yet somehow it just sways him more to Ash’s argument.

“And what, you’re going to tie him to the bed and fuck him?” He said, exasperated. “Ash, if Gary’s going to hit his growth spurt, he’s going to grow in every direction. Not to mention Red – Aah!” He gave a surprised cry when Ash’s foot skillfully rubs against him again with more pressure than he expected, his eyes widening to comical proportions for a moment.

“What the fuck!?” He demanded, his dick leaking even more at the rough treatment.

“Ignore Red.” Ash’s eyes are full of malice, and Green realizes that Ash is finally, _finally_ getting his revenge against his brother for ditching him so long ago. “I’ll make him come around – if the sight of me being where he could have been doesn’t – pinned between two hot men and their dicks.” His face flushes, and he wishes he had some way to calm down.

“You have no fucks to give about the fact that Gary and I would be committing incest, do you?” Green muttered, in a last ditch attempt to deter Ash.

“Do you?” Ash asked a little wryly. “You can’t tell me you aren’t curious to see me take both you and Gary at the same time.” That actually made Green’s dick bounce up to full attention. He knows his dick is almost embarrassingly hard, and that Ash can feel it, by his increasingly arrogant smirk.

“What happened to the shy, reclusive nerd I was fucking?” Green sputtered, eyes huge. That really made Ash laugh, leaning in to kiss him.

“You fucked the modesty out of me Green.” Ash smirked widely, before leaning back. “Don’t worry about it. I can take you two I’m sure. Just make sure Gary’s here tonight – we might need the entire weekend. I’ll handle Red, if he becomes an issue – but he’ll join in, by the end.” Ash sounded so sure about it that Green eventually conceded, sighing.

“Fine, fine. But I expect a reward.” He murmured, getting a smirk from Ash.

“Oh, you’ll get one.” Ash promised, giving one last teasing rub to the thick member hidden under his jeans. “Now go.” Green sighed, his length aching unhappily as he left the room to go find his brother.

Luck is with him – Gary’s not in his room, but rather playing basketball in the usual room he goes to when he’s upset.

“Trouble in paradise?” Green called from the door, looking his brother up and down. Gary doesn’t smile, instead violently landing another basket.

“What, come to gloat?” Gary asked irritably, glaring at his brother.

“Nah – came to see if you wanted to spend some time together – it’s been ages since I’ve last hung out with you.” Green shrugged, hands in his pockets to press his jeans tight against his crotch in an attempt to hide his desperate arousal. Gary’s staring at him, a suspicious expression on his face.

“Did Red send you?” He asked suspiciously, before Green snorts in amusement.

“Hell no.” Gary gives him another sidelong glance, before tossing the ball into the bucket with the other ones and finally striding over.

“So… mac and cheese and movies?” Green can hear how hopeful Gary is, and he gives a big grin.

“I’ll fix you up,” He promised, even though he doubted they’d have anything to eat tonight. The two chat easily the entire way back, and when Gary enters Green’s room, he blinks. Green closes the door, and leads him to the couch. “Take a seat,” He advised, gently shoving Gary into a seat, his brother giving a nervous look his way before sitting down. Gary’s halfway through going through the drawers when he hears a surprised cry before he hears a body hit the couch. He takes his time, even when he hears a baffled Gary demand answers from Ash, and then plead with him to help against this madman. Instead, he pretends he’s busy, clattering pots and pans as if he’s searching for a pot to boil the pasta in.

“What the fuck!?” Gary’s voice at the door cannot be delayed any longer, so he stands with a sigh – and then has to muffle a snigger. He’s already disheveled, his shirt gone, and Ash is pressed against his back, a hand playfully creeping up his thigh as he desperately swatted it away. “Green, this isn’t funny.” There’s hurt in his voice, and he only briefly glances at Ash, whose lips curl into a slow smirk. He knows exactly what Ash is thinking, and he sets the pot to the side, striding closer to look at his smaller sibling.

“I know.” He agreed, leaning down to kiss Gary on the mouth. Surprise roots his brother to place for a few moments, before he pushes Green away, wide-eyed and sputtering. Green, emboldened by Ash’s smirk, does it again, and this time, he pulls his brother closer. “But you need this.” He says, panting when he pulls away. Gary is wide-eyed, mouth open as he quietly heaves, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“No… I – I promised Red I wouldn’t – Guh!” Gary gasped, and Green doesn’t need to see Ash to know Ash has his hand around the base of Gary’s dick.

“He doesn’t have the right to dictate when you reach Awakening.” Ash murmurs against Gary’s back. Green can see his brother’s back arch as Ash’s fingers play lightly with the base, toying with him without shame. “You’re holding back, Gary. Red’s _crippling_ you and you know it.” Ash’s mouth presses against the back of his neck, strokes him more and makes Gary whimper. Green’s watching this all with hungry fascination, watching his brother pant and make a mess of himself under Ash’s fingers. “Let us help Gary… The longer you put this off, the worse and longer this is going to last.” Ash’s hand twists under Gary’s jeans, and the other boy gave a choked splutter, whimpering with every touch. Ash was goddamn _shameless_ when it came to toying with Gary, and Green smiles sympathetically.

“Gary – I had a nightmare of a time when I hit Awakening – I spent six hours stuck in my room with nobody to help me through it – I couldn’t ask Red, I didn’t know Ash the way I do now, and you were my brother.” Green steps closer, cups his brother’s face lovingly. “You need to hit Awakening now, or it’ll simply get stronger and more painful than it already is promising to be.” Green’s fingers bury into his hair, and his lips meet against Gary’s again, Ash pressing against Gary’s back to toy with him more. Green can feel Gary panting desperately against his mouth, a keening whine leaving him.

“I… Red…” He whimpered softly, expression torn. Green doesn’t need a cue to kiss his brother this time, and Gary’s fingers fist into his shirt.

“I’ll get him to change his mind.” Ash promised firmly, squeezing his cock a little tighter. “But we need to kick-start your Awakening.” Gary’s face is flushed, and Green watches him with fascination. “Red’s Awakening isn’t too far – he’ll need us.” Green pulls away from where he’s kissing Gary to give Ash a look. “I won’t hit mine – I can tell.” Understanding dawns, and Green hums, before returning to Gary’s mouth with a purr. Gary jerked in his arms, and Green pulls back to see his brother and lover whimper into his first orgasm of the night.

“Get him on the bed and strip him – We’re going to be fucking through the night.” Ash remarked, licking his fingers clean of white liquid. Green picks Gary up, his brother’s face flushing and his breath hot against Green’s neck.

“I think I have to ask again – where the fuck did your modesty go?” Green asked, smirking.

“Around the same place where my fucks to give did.” Ash laughed, squeezing Gary’s ass and making the other boy squeak in surprise. “Now go. He’s going to hit his first growth spurt soon.” Green muttered about being ordered about, but obediently carries him to their bed.

Gary protests the entire way, before he reluctantly begins to let Green’s hands peel his clothing off, blushing deeply. Green’s in the middle of tugging off Gary’s jeans off when the first growth spurt hit – his body quivered, and Green could feel flesh warming under his skin as his body kickstarted the Awakening process. Gary quivered under his fingers, moaning at the simple touch as if it alone could bring his sudden arousal to relief. Green winced as bones cracked and expanded, supple flesh stretching to fit. It’s hot, watching his brother go from cute to sensual, even though the moans of pain indicated how much his new growth spurt hurt. Leaning over Gary, Green’s mouth pressed against his brother’s, and after a moment, lean arms fling around him to pull him in for another, deeper kiss. Green accepts the affection, and he’s engrossed in it, fingers sliding up and down his ribcage, feeling him grow with every breath in.

“You’re going to be gorgeous,” He breathed out against Gary’s lips, a grin on his face. Green knows the difference between him and Gary, even now. Green’s always been more sexual than sensual, like his brother was shaping up to be. Gary’s skin pinks, and he glances away.

“Don’t…” He murmured softly, looking embarrassed. Green tilts his face back, smiles softly and gently.

“You’re gorgeous. I mean it.” Gary gets another kiss before he can protest the affection, and Green leans back. Gary’s first growth spurt is done – his body has grown up so far, but he was still thin – that was something that would fill in over the next few hours. Out of the corner of his eye, Green caught sight of what Ash had been up to, and he has to dip down to kiss Gary before he sees. Ash had brought Red – bound and gagged – to watch. Ash smirked at Green when they part, and he can’t see Red, which makes him wonder, before Ash pushes him to lay on the side of his brother, his eyes glazed with lust and heat. Ash is quick to strip down – and Green groans quietly when he sees the plug in Ash’s ass – he’d prepared himself earlier, to save time, it seemed.

“Lube, Green.” Ash kisses Gary next, and the feverish boy responds, too hungry for skin and affection to even complain. Green goes to grab the lube, and a strangled yelp of surprise and then desperate greed pulls him out of the drawer to see that Ash had tied Gary to the bed with silk bindings – his eyes covered. Ash winks playfully, points to a corner, and Green doesn’t understand, but nods his agreement. Ash takes the lube to pour it over Gary’s neglected length, and a strangled gasp leaves Gary. Ash slips the thick plug free from his ass, and Ash winked at Green, pressing a finger to his lips. Green could only watch helplessly as Ash began to ride his brother through orgasm and his first few growths. It’s quiet – aside from the moans and whimpers of the two fucking on the bed. Green can’t handle the sight much longer before he leans down to kiss Gary, who responds with enthusiasm, whimpering and gasping between every kiss and setting his veins on fire.

It’s between Gary’s second orgasm and his third when another growth hits, and Green’s eyes flick down to watch Gary grow, his length starting to grow and stretch Ash, his lover groaning and letting his head tilt back as he felt it stretch him, hips moving on their own as he whimpered and gasped. Ash buries his fingers in Green’s hair, and pulls him up for a kiss.

“Corner – Red. He’s stripped, so stretch and lube him out so we can swap places.” Ash ordered quietly, hoarsely. Green’s eyes flicker over the corner that he had pointed at, understanding finally dawning. With another soft kiss to them both, he slips free from them, and grinned when he realized that Red had the perfect angle to see Ash taking his boyfriend in, but neither boy would be able to see him without putting in effort. Red’s eyes are glowing maliciously, and Green smirks, sees how hard Red is, despite his obvious anger.

“You _slut_.” Green spread his thighs open, watching Red’s face flush with hunger. “This could have been you – fucking Gary and I instead of Ash.” Green slicks his fingers up with lube, and he smirked slyly. “Don’t worry – you’re lucky Ash cares enough about your relationship with Gary to bother salvaging it from your damn pride. Take a breath in,” He whispered, pushing a finger past the tight barrier and getting a muffled whimper from Red as he worked one finger in, and then another. A third is worked in, and Red goes taut, stomach muscles quivering as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Mmph!” He whined quietly, and Green grins, savage and delighted.

“Don’t worry – Gary’ll fuck that out of you soon,” Green promised softly, kissing Red on his mouth. Red couldn’t answer him, the gag in his mouth preventing any kind of retaliation from him. The lull between Green and Red’s one-sided conversation is filled with a groan and a whine from Gary, an answering cry from Ash. Ash pulls up from where he’s fucking Gary, and his hand reaches out to gently wave him forward. Green glances down. Red’s filled with three fingers, and another look tells him Gary is in between a lull – his next growth spurt likely to be in a few minutes. Ash pulls off, and Green pulls Red up into his arms, and for the first time, he notices Red’s hands are tied. The glazed look in wine-red eyes makes Green smirk, and he pushes his fingers deeper, getting Red to squirm more.

“Aah?” The desperate whine is pleading, and Green can see Red react, hazy irises sliding down to stare at him with raw hunger.

“I have to stretch myself out again Gary – you’re growing so fast.” Ash’s voice is a low purr, and he grins, tilts his head at Green, who helps Red lower himself onto Gary’s cock.

Gary’s choked whine is matched only by Red’s – the latter muffled by the gag. Ash frees his brother from the bindings, but he tilts Red’s head down to face him, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

“Last chance brother,” Ash purred quietly, kissing his mouth before letting him go. “If you don’t remove that blindfold, Gary will think it was me the entire time. You lose, and I win. Remove it, and you admit that you want him more than you’re scared of him. I win, you still lose. And if you leave?” Ash kissed Red’s cheek, smirking. “I win for good.” Green’s wide-eyed, watching Ash take his revenge on Red. Fucking hell. Red’s equally wide-eyed, and Ash pulls away, straddles Green’s lap to kiss him.

“Fuck me,” Ash murmured, guiding Green’s fingers to his slick hole. “I’m all loose, look at me.” He whines softly into an ear. Green’s fingers fill him immediately, and Ash huffs a laugh, knows Green’s staring at Red and Gary. He works his boyfriend’s jeans off of him, and Red, after a long moment, begins to slowly slide up and down Gary’s length. Leaning in, Red’s fingers hesitate over Gary’s blindfold, before he tears it off.

“… Red?” Gary’s surprised voice is shaky, and Red takes a breath, sinks down a little more before answering.

“Shh…” Red murmured to him, a finger rubbing against what little of Gary wasn’t already taken into his body. “Let me take care of you.” Gary gave a half-whine, his hands tugging against the bindings as Red leaned in to kiss him.

“I want to touch you,” Gary gasped, the crack in his voice signifying another growth spurt on its way, and Red smirks.

“I’d get working on that if I were you then.” Red leaned back into the younger boy’s cock with a sigh, and he rode him again, hips sliding up and down, slowly, before building up speed and strength, moaning all the while.

Green couldn’t watch any longer, turning his attention to Ash, who was dancing clever fingers up and down his cock while waiting for his attention.

“Sorry,” Green murmured into an ear, before finally giving Ash the attention he wanted.

* * *

The next morning was quiet – after the exhausting events of last night, nobody was awake. Red stirred first, his mind hazy with exhaustion as his fingers splay out on Gary’s chest, the older teenager sitting up and wincing at the pain in his ass. It took a slow moment for him to recall what had happened last night, and his gaze fixates itself on his brother, who’s curled up under Green’s embrace. A scowl crosses his features – but only for a moment, before a smile replaces it. His brother was such a nightmare when it came to getting what he wanted. With a huff, Red slid Gary out of his body, feeling his lover’s cum pour out of him lazily.

He owed Ash an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to call this the chapter from hell and pretend I never wrote it.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash tries an experiment with Red's coffee. It goes over well.

Red’s not a morning person. Everyone on campus knows it. Green in particular knew that Ash knew better than anyone – but he clearly didn’t care, dragging his brother off to a seat and making breakfast in the most obnoxiously cheerful voice on the planet.

Yet Red wasn’t snapping at him, oddly enough. If anything, Red looked too tired to care, already falling asleep on the table, while Green and Gary entered the room, both of them having been up for a while – though no less pleased to hear Ash’s cheerful morning singing.

“Are you serious?” Gary asked blearily, watching Ash with an aggravated expression. Ash beamed in his direction, waving Gary over while Green heads to his normal spot.

“You willing to do me a favor?” Ash asked hopefully, making Gary scowl a little.

“What kind of favor?” He asked dryly, getting a big grin from the boy. Green takes a seat, looking on in amusement, as Ash hums and pulls a few mugs and a pitcher down, the coffee getting ready to brew. Once everything’s set up, Ash leads Gary to sit on the counter, and – without warning – pulls his jeans open to Gary’s surprised yelp. Green raised an eyebrow at Ash, who grins at him. “Ash, if you wanted sex, all you had to was – aah!” Gary is abruptly startled, as Ash’s clever fingers stroke Gary to hardness, making the man flush scarlet and moan a little helplessly. Green is curious, watching the two with his head propped in his hands.

The room was quick to fill with the scent of sex, Gary’s desperate moans and occasional whimpered plea heating it even faster. Ash’s tongue toys with the tip, his fingers playing along his length and skimming his nails over it, seeing Gary’s pleasure-blinded expression with satisfaction. The longer Ash played with Gary, the more swollen his cock grew, the head reddening with blood and pulsing in time with his heartbeat, even as the drooling tip began to drip opaque white in preparation for his impending release. Ash hummed, pulling a pitcher from the counter and stroking him one more time to orgasm.

White poured vigorously into the container, Ash’s hand milking every drop out of his length with no shame or regard for propriety as the creamy liquid filled it. Ash put it back on the counter, using his mouth to lick him clean with a little smirk, before putting Gary’s cock back in his jeans and stretching up to kiss the taller man fondly. He shuffles Gary to a seat, already making them all coffee.

He pours a generous amount of the white liquid into Red’s mug, mixing it with the coffee without even so much as glancing at the incredulous expression Gary sported. The cup is put in front of Red, who smells the beans and slowly tilts his head up to sniff curiously at it.

“… Smells good…” Red muttered, taking the cup in hand and swallowing a mouthful. Red blinks, and he drinks the rest of the cup happily – a normal change from his scowl and distaste of the bitter liquid. Ash makes him another, and Red glances at Gary’s embarrassed expression, before looking at Green who is laughing into his hand. “What?” He said defensively, licking his lips to free them from the lingering taste of coffee. It doesn’t take long to figure out what Ash did, and he turns to give his brother an exasperated look.

“You do like it, don’t you?” Ash cut in cheerfully, before making him another cup and putting it in his hands.

“Well… Yes, but you could have told me,” He said with a scowl, though he drank it all the same. He does, however, smirk Gary’s way. “You taste good with coffee.” He teased with a smirk, making the other boy flush pink. “You going to try it with Green?” Red asked between sips, making Green raise an eyebrow from where he was drinking his own cup. Ash hummed, and tilted his head.

“I’m thinking about it – but he produces so much more cum than Gary – I’d need more than just a pitcher.” Gary is blushing and trying to hide under the table, while Green sniggers quietly.

“Give Gary a month, and you’ll have the same problem.” Red said nonchalantly, making the younger teenager splutter, embarrassed. Green looks amused, which is even worse in Gary’s opinion. “Might as well figure it out now.” Ash pauses, before shrugging.

“Alright then. Green, do you mind?” Ash asked with a smile, getting his boyfriend to laugh as he got up to sit on the counter.

“To see you playing with me? Hell no.” Green unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans down to expose his hard length, Ash quick to lick the tip and taste him.

“Mmm… You taste amazing.” Ash purred, using his mouth to work him, critically measuring his dick with mild surprise. “And you got bigger, I think.” Ash measured him with his fingers, before humming. “Tonight’s going to be fun,” Ash laughed softly, sucking on the swollen head with his mouth, tongue dipping into the slit and humming, before he pulls off.

Between the toying, Green had pulled down a pitcher, his other hand buried in Ash’s hair as the boy played with him, humming softly as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Green’s dick. It doesn’t take long under Ash’s skilled mouth and hands, before Green’s coming – Ash slowly milking him as his fingers squeeze him and work to drain his length of cum.

By the time Green’s finished, the pitcher is just shy of full, the thick liquid barely half a centimeter from the top of the pitcher. Ash sets it aside, licking Green clean and tucking him away and giving the pitcher an impressed look.

“Mm… Maybe I should make myself breakfast with it,” Ash laughed, kissing his dazed boyfriend off of the counter and back to his seat, before pouring himself a mug of it to go with his coffee. “How do you guys feel about French Toast?”


	5. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash does something to Red to make him as sex-crazed as he is.

Chapter 5

“I want to have Gary and Green fuck me.” Red, in the middle of his fourth cup of cum and coffee, nearly spat it back out when he heard those words. Green and Gary are long gone – having left to attend a weekend student council meeting.

“They’d tear you in half.” He protests incredulously. Ash pouts, and Red stares more. “Ash, seriously, no.” He protests again. He had no idea where this sex crazed attitude of Ash’s came from, only that it did and the three of them had absolutely no chance of stopping it. It had almost gotten them all in trouble – Ash had pulled them aside during a field trip for a four-way that had almost gotten them late heading back to the bus, among other things. But he’d never actually suggested having the two biggest boys in him at the same time, unless they were fucking his mouth and his ass respectively.

“They wouldn’t!” Ash sits in his lap, grinding down with a little smile. Red groaned, knowing Ash was probably the sole reason his Awakening was so close – increasing his libido and his stamina to ridiculous proportions. “C’mon – you’ll help me stretch out really nicely so that they’ll fit, right?” He pouts again, and Red dazedly accepts the kiss given to him.

“I don’t know…” He tries again, and Ash grinds down harder, making Red choke out another moan.

“ _Pleeeeeeaaaassse?_ ” Ash begged him, his small hand going to grasp Red’s dick and slowly play with him through the fabric. It was almost embarrassing, being dominated by Ash, who was barely topping four feet, and he, Red, was nearing six. He tried one last time to deny him, only to get a twist of that pretty little hand on his cock that had him moaning and twitching for release.

“I… Alright, fine,” He groaned, dipping down to kiss him. “I expect a blowjob from this though.” He answered immediately, before realizing that if he was trying to wean Ash off of sex, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Ash’s laughter is in his ears, and he twitches again, aroused.

“I’ll give you the best damn blowjob you’ll ever have love.” Ash promised him, already taking his hand and dragging him into the bedroom. There is a massive assortment of toys – anal beads, stretching bands and dildos arranged by size. He flushes at the sight, has to avoid Ash’s gaze when his smaller sibling presses against him.

“… Which one?” He eventually sighs, and Ash, beaming, gives it to him as he strips to be prepared for his newest fantasy.

That’s the sight Green and Gary walk in on a few hours later, Red’s half-lidded gaze glancing up to look over at them, his hands pushing a toy in and out of a whimpering Ash, who is obviously enjoying himself, if the moans he’s giving off are any indication.

“What’s the occasion?” Green asked, startled. Red doesn’t answer, only smirks and crooks a finger closer so that both boys walk closer.

“You two are fucking him.” Red purrs, his skin flushed with color and a grin on his face. It’s a complete one-eighty from how he’d been that morning – adamant in stopping Ash’s increasing sexual need. But it seemed that Ash had gotten to him somehow, and they weren’t sure how.

That was when Red’s words processed, and they both shared an incredulous look.

“No.” Green is the first to say it, and Gary echoes him almost instantly after.

“Yes. Look, we even stretched Ash out for you.” He waves a hand sluggishly, and they do – only for their eyes to widen at the massive toy that Ash was sporting. They could see the stretched pink rim as it fluttered around the clear dildo, giving them a gorgeous view into Ash’s entrance. The toy squelched a little as his walls began to push it out, but Red almost instantly shoved it back in, deep enough that the edges of his hole could close over it. “Do you want to waste all our hard work?” Red pouts, his odd smile and the high color of his cheeks making them suspicious. It was almost like Ash had taken Red over or something.

Another juicy noise made their attention return to the thick toy, as Ash began to push it back out, whimpering and moaning the whole time, begging for a bigger toy without shame. His eyes and his ears are covered, but they can’t deny that the whole thing is giving them a perverse sort of satisfaction just watching. They watch it, inching out by the force of Ash’s tight walls, and then yelp, when Red appears in front of them, fingers already rubbing against their cocks, watching the material grow uncomfortably tight with obvious satisfaction. The material of their uniforms isn’t built to handle their size, and Red knows it, working them steadily even as the toy in Ash began to inch out, every inch seemingly making the two even harder and bigger and ready to fuck him. Red squeezes them both, and they can feel every seam of their uniform.

“You got bigger?” Red asked, obvious delight in his voice. Behind them, the toy threatened to slip free entirely, the sight of the thick rod enough to wear at their resolve. Red stands abruptly, to their surprise, and he shoves it back in with much more force than necessary.

Ash’s delighted shriek is all they hear, even over their protests of the harsh treatment. Ash is very clearly loving it, and the toy is yet again slowly leaving him. “C’mon!” Red laughs, grinning. “Just one time… You don’t have to even do it again if you don’t want to.” Behind them, Ash whimpers, wiggling to get the toy back out – Red’s extra force had pushed the entire thing in several inches, and he was having a little trouble pushing it.

Both boys swallow nervously, before peeling off their own clothes, their large cocks already drooling pre everywhere – and ruining yet another uniform. Red lights up, puts his hand into Ash and begins to twist the toy, before pulling it out quickly – that nets him a squeak of surprise and confusion, which he smiles at.

“Good boys,” Red praised softly, burying his fingers in Ash and pulling him wide open for their entry. Ash whines loudly, and Gary moves first, pushes his length to the hilt. All the preparation seemed inadequate with his new size, but when Green joins him, Ash takes it with ease, mewling and thrusting backwards against them frantically. It’s still tight – still hot and perfect and shit – they can’t imagine why they hadn’t tried sooner. Red’s ignoring them now that they’ve filled Ash, instead coaxing the boy into opening his mouth and taking Red’s swollen dick as well.

It’s an odd, complicated rhythm to make Ash’s newfound use easy, but after a little bit of positioning, Ash is ready to be fucked senseless. It’s amazing – they can see the outline of themselves against his stomach, see Red’s cock down his throat with his new position. Ash has no shame – even completely tied up and deprived of his senses, Ash is still amazingly demanding – constantly wanting for them to go harder, or to fuck him deeper, and Red isn’t very mindful either – he always pushes them to break Ash, to move faster. Eventually, they do obey, moving faster and harder and changing angles to make Ash stretch and scream around Red with delight.

But by far the best part is when they orgasm the first time – watching Ash’s stomach swell obscenely is amazing, and they nearly pull out when they grow stiff again, and Ash whines, wriggling for them to get a move on with an impatient noise around Red.

Neither boy disobeys this time.

Its early evening when they call the fuck session to a stop – Gary and Green finally tapped out. Red holds Ash in an uncomfortable looking position to keep his cum from just outright leaving him, and he smirks.

“Look at him.” He demands. They do, reluctantly, and then with wide eyes. Ash’s hole is still gaping – they can see cum sloshing in his asshole, as Ash moans happily from his position. His stomach is bulging obscenely, pressed against the bed in an almost disproportionate manner. His mouth is open, the lingering traces of Red’s own fuck on his face, the blindfold and sound dampers over his ears only adding to the appeal. Ash’s hole is closing now – sealing the evidence of their sexual tryst away, and when Red is sure he’s tight again, Ash is settled into a seated position, which just makes his stomach even more noticeable, as he strokes it with a smile.

“Look how cute he is.” Red purred, stroking at the rounded flesh. Red doesn’t stop there though, looks at their bed speculatively. They’d put waterproof casings over the mattress after the first big mess, and when he taps it, he feels the plastic under his fingers. Good enough, then. Red hefts Ash up so they can see his hole from where they’re sitting. “Tell me how cute he looks.” Red demands.

“Incredibly,” Green admits, watching as Ash mewled and whined – but made no move to remove his restrictions. Gary doesn’t say anything, too enraptured with Ash’s body to give his own opinion, and Red grins naughtily. Ash is pushed into their arms, and startled, they open their mouths to yell at Red.

A yell that dies when Red pushes his tongue into Ash’s asshole and opens him up, allowing cum to gush all over him and the bed without shame. Red doesn’t stop there either – he pushes his fingers back in and opens Ash wider, getting the boy to moan wantonly in their ears as Red feasts on the rich, creamy liquid leaving him.

There’s no shame in it – only a savage sort of delight from Red as the liquid splashes off the sheets and onto the floor. The amount is insane – it’s almost impossible to think that Ash held all that liquid inside of him as it continues to push out of his body. The puddle on the ground is surprisingly large, and it only gets bigger as Red gets messier with his tongue.

By the time Red’s done playing with his brother, he’s covered in liquid, a mad grin on his face.

“We should do this again,” Red remarks, pulls a helpless Ash back into his arms to kiss. Ash follows his lead and purrs quietly, stretching up to kiss back even more. With growing unease, the Oak siblings realize that they now had two sexual monsters on their hands, and Red was growing into a bigger one than Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a kink bingo a friend was making - I tried to hit as many of them as I could - I'm not sure how many are in here though.


	6. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hits his Awakening.

Red’s Awakening is somehow triggered the same day school is over and Winter Break is starting. Tying Red’s hands to the headboard only slows Red down – he wants sex so badly, and he’s unwilling to keep silent or go at Ash’s pace, and for a moment, Ash genuinely wonders if Red will get them caught. He spends another few precious minutes stripping Red down, and another to text Gary and Green, who are among the partying students, before his hands cup Red’s face. He’s growing into his body now, all smooth lines and sharp edges.

The kiss that Red gets then is soft and sweet – startles Red out of his wanton state. Red whimpers at him.

“I want…” He whispered softly to Ash, and Ash smiles at him.

“I know. I’ll give it to you okay? You just have to relax.” Red squirms in his hold, but flops down, pouting. Ash is halfway through prepping himself when Red rolls his hips impatiently to get Ash to get on with it. They can hear the people outside partying as they prepare to leave campus for winter break and Ash kisses him again and again to keep his voice down, but it only ensures that Red tries to escape his bonds, to kiss and fuck his brother shamelessly. The silk strains, before it slips free, and he desperately wraps around Ash, kissing him and picking up the pace to almost brutal proportions before he comes that first time. Red is limp against him for a few minutes, and his breathing slows a little. Ash is winded, trying to relax against him.

“My Ash,” Red said softly, happily, as he nuzzles him, presses kisses behind an ear and down his neck. “All mine…” The purr is possessive, his brother curled around him and refusing to let Ash off of his swollen, growing cock. “Mine…” He complains again, when Ash attempts to move, and so he stops trying, rolls his eyes fondly at his brother.

“I know I’m all yours, but don’t you want your other boys too?” He asked softly. Red pauses, before shaking his head and burying it back where it belonged.

“Nuh-uh… Just you. Maybe later.” Ash sighs again, but shifts obligingly as Red begins to grow again, long legs growing longer and his body stretching to fit. The cock in him twitches and swells impressively in response to the sudden stimulation, Red hungry for yet another fuck. Ash gasps a little, and Red purrs, begins to thrust lazily, stretching his brother with a hum. Ash gasped again, moaned at the feel of Red’s swollen growth, and he eagerly wiggles his hips, demands more that Red provides without shame. “Gorgeous… Mine,” Red murmured, pushing him into the bed and refusing to let him up. Ash laughs, breathlessly, as Red fucks him again, plying worship with his lips and murmuring affectionately into Ash’s shoulders and skin in time with his words. His thrusts grow erratic as he speeds up, a low moan and purr leaving him as he moves harder and faster, gentle kisses turning into hard bites and rough nails dragging down his skin, drawing blood and making Ash arch into his touch and scream his name at top volume.

“R-red… Ahhh…” Ash mewled desperately, legs spreading wide open as Red hit another growth spurt, cock swelling again as he matched size with Green and Gary, a whimper and moan leaving him as Red continued fucking him, cock throbbing in time to his pulse. Red growled a little at the noise, hands on Ash’s hips and gripping with enough force to make him bruise.

“Mine.” He said hoarsely, fucks him again and again in time with his heartbeat, forces Ash’s back to arch up from the force, his fingers gripping Ash’s cock and stroking it greedily, his mouth tracing a bloody hickey. Red came again and again, filling Ash and creating a thick mess on their sheets, Ash desperately pawing at him and whimpering.

“Re…d… I…” He gasped, whimpered again. “I… Red!” Ash’s eyes roll up into his head as release comes hot and thick, the boy collapsing against the ground with a soft whine. Red pulls back, his smile deranged as he strokes Ash’s bloated stomach, eyes his asshole as it pushes thick cum out of him, dips down to press a kiss to the stretched rim.

“Good boy.” Red praises softly, lays by his side to press a gentle kiss to Ash’s temple, the two drifting off to sleep.


End file.
